The Answer
by ShinYuu-tachi
Summary: Summary : “Sudah kubilang, teme! Aku tidak mau melepasmu!” Shonen-Ai, OOC, sedikit spoiler 486


**Disclaimer :**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSasu/SasuNaru**

**Rate : K+  
**

**Genre : ****sedikit Angst/Friendship, sepertinya ada Romance sedikit...  
**

**Warning****s : Shonen-Ai, agak OOC, menggunakan sebagian dialog yang ada di chapter 486, pergeseran waktu yang tiba-tiba.**

**Summary : ****"Sudah kubilang, teme! Aku tidak mau melepasmu!"**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**The Answer**

Sasuke... bila aku menjadi egois, bolehkah?

"Sekarang aku yakin."

Aku mengerti, Sasuke. Karena itu aku...

"Apa kau ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku di Lembah Kematian waktu itu? Mengenai ninja kelas atas?"

Masih segar dalam ingatanku. Kau yang waktu itu bertanya tentang apa yang dirasakan olehmu.

"Kita sudah menjadi ninja kelas atas, Sasuke. Kita berdua. Jadi beritahu aku sekarang, apa kau bisa melihat apa yang ada di hatiku? Apa yang kurasakan sekarang?"

Sasuke... apakah tak ada jalan lain?

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila kita bertarung lagi?"

Sakit. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit? Ah, itu benar, aku sudah menemukan jawabannya, Sasuke... aku... kau.. kita...

"Kita berdua akan mati."

Bukan pilihan pertama atau kedua. Ini pilihanku sendiri. Ini jawabanku.

"Akan kutanggung beban dari kebencianmu itu. Kita akan mati bersama!"

Kau bertanya kenapa aku begitu peduli padamu? Ya ampun, Sasuke. Kau memang masih seorang 'teme'. Bukankah itu sudah jelas...

"Karena aku ini sahabatmu."

Ya, kau sahabatku sekaligus rivalku... Sial! Mungkin malah obsesiku—aku baru sadar hal itu akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak bisa menyerah tentangmu, kau tahu teme!! Huh, memang pilihanku tidak salah. Lihat saja, teme! Aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan, makanya kau tidak perlu menahan diri—ralat! Kapan sih kau menahan diri? Haha, pokoknya teme, aku takkan meninggalkanmu! Akan kubawa kau mati bersamaku. Bersiaplah, Sasuke!!

'Karena aku ini... tidak mau melepasmu, Sasuke!'

**********

"Haa... langit itu biru ya...", aku mendesah tak jelas. Pandanganku menerawang, rasanya ada yang kurang. Selalu begini, apa yang kurang pun aku tak tahu. Ada yang harus kucari, ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Tapi, bagaiman kau bisa melakukannya kalau kau sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Kuacak-acak rambutku agak frustasi. Kulayangkan pandanganku ke arah pemandangan kota Konoha. Mau tak mau senyum kecil mengembang di wajahku. Atap sekolah ini, tepatnya sekolahku memang berlokasi di bukit Konoha dimana medannya lebih tinggi daripada tempat yang lainnya. Memang tempat yang paling pas bagiku untuk melihat hamparan pemandangan Konoha tanpa ada yang menganggu. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat familiar akan tempat ini.

"Hei, sedang apa kau bengong disini, _dobe_!"

'Sapaan' itu sukses membuatku menolehkan kepalaku sedikit terlalu cepat. Sambil meringis sedikit akibat efek menoleh tadi, aku merengut kesal.

"Teme! Kalau muncul jangan tiba-tiba dong! Dan jangan panggil aku 'dobe'!!", sahutku.

"Hn."

Yang dimaksud hanya ber-hn-ria sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Aku berdecak kesal. Si Teme aka Sasuke ini kemudian menghampiriku dalam diam dan berdiri di sebelahku. Hening.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." suara Sasuke mengoyak kesunyian tadi.

Lagi-lagi aku menoleh kearahnya. Ha? Pertanyaan yang mana ya? Rupanya raut muka bingungku ini terbaca olehnya, karena dia berkata dengan sedikit ketus,

"Hah, benar-benar 'dobe'! Aku tanya kau sedang apa disini?!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Jangan panggil aku 'dobe', TEME!!"

"Kau memang DOBE! Dan kalau kau tidak mau dipanggil DOBE, berhentilah jadi DOBE dan jawab pertanyaanku, DOBE!!", balas Sasuke berkali lipat.

"Grrr...", aku menggeram pelan. Seenaknya saja dia mengataiku 'dobe', berkali-kali lagi.

"... aku tidak tahu." aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ada disini. Aku tidak tahu mau apa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kucari. Aku tidak tahu ada apa disini. Aku tidak tahu ada apa denganku!", seruku emosi. Sasuke memandangku tanpa berkedip dengan wajah datarnya. Gyah! Uchiha dan wajah _stoic-_nya, tak pernah berubah dari dulu. Aku baru saja mau membalas tatapannya kalau saja ia tak mendahuluiku.

"Hn, dobe memang dobe...". Oke! Tanda perang. Aku sudah bersiap-siap menyemburkan kekesalanku ketika...

"...bukankah ada aku disini?", ucapnya dengan senyum lembut, bukan seringai seperti biasanya. Mataku berkedip tak percaya, mulutku sedikit terbuka. Ingin kukatakan sesuatu tapi rasa sesak di dadaku ini menahanku. Kenapa? Kenapa... Sa..su..ke...?

"_Kita berdua akan mati."_

Eh?

"_Akan kutanggung beban dari kebencianmu itu. Kita akan mati bersama!"_

A-apa yang tadi itu?

"_Karena aku ini sahabatmu."_

"..."

"...sampai kapanpun... aku akan mengejarmu, dimanapun kau berada... sampai kapanpun kita akan selalu bersama. Matipun... aku akan membawamu b-ber-ber...sama..ku..." aku mengatakannya tanpa sadar, tercekat di akhir ucapanku sendiri. Mataku mulai memanas entah kenapa.

"...sampai saatnya kita diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi..." Sasuke meneruskannya. Mataku terbelalak. Sasuke, kau—

"...saat itu kita akan bersama...selalu... Naruto." Sasuke meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Pandangan beradu. Biru dan hitam. Saling mencari apa yang terlupakan. Janji di masa lalu yang terukir dalam kenangan samar, terkunci dalam kotak memori. Senyum lebar perlahan menghiasi wajahku. Kubalas genggaman Sasuke lebih erat. Kali ini, pasti...

"Sudah kubilang, teme! Aku tidak mau melepasmu!"

**Akhir untuk A****wal yang baru...**

**  


* * *

**

**A/N: Ga ngerti? Sama, saya juga ga ngerti *dilempar kursi*. Apakah fic ini cocok diberi rate 'K+'? (Pertanyaan sesungguhnya, apa cerita yang pendek ini sudah bisa dibilang fic? *tiba-tiba pundung sendiri*) Hauu... kalau begitu, diharapkan saran dan kritik yang membangun. Review ya! X3**

**Regards**

**Kagami Aika**


End file.
